Ash, May, Dawn, and Zoey
by WitChan
Summary: Ash, May, Dawn, and Zoey have a foursome before the Wallace Cup.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a route, a Kanto native named Ash was laying on the ground, taking a nap. His closest, Pikachu, was laying his stomach, also taking a nap. It was a big day for Ash. Why? Because he and his friends will participate in a Wallace Cup later on.

Speaking of his friends, they are heading towards Ash and Pikachu, smiling. Their names are Dawn, May, and Zoey, three girls. Ash also have another friend, Brock, but he's not here with him, Pikachu, and the girls.

"Cute, isn't he?" May asked. She was talking about Ash.

"He is, May," Dawn replied.

"He's the cutest boy I've ever seen," Zoey said, now looking at Ash's crotch.

"I suggest we have a foursome with him," May said.

"Sounds great, May. I hope he accept it," Zoey said.

"He will, Zoey, trust me," May said.

Turning around, Dawn said, "Better make sure that Brock doesn't show up. You know what will happen if he see us naked."

"Brock won't show up, Dawn. He's busy flirting with women," May said.

"Ah, I see. Kinda forgot about that," Dawn said.

After their little conversation, the girls moved closer to Ash. After gently moving Pikachu away from Ash, May unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his pants towards his shoes to expose his underwear. Then, she took care of his shoes and socks.

Moving towards Ash's ear, Zoey said, "Wake up, sleepy head."

"Ugh..." Ash said, waking up as May removed his underwear, exposing his cock as Zoey and Dawn went towards it. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Ash asked.

"We're going to have sex with you, that's what we're doing," May replied, caressing through his balls.

"I need more beauty sleep. We can do it after the Wallace Cup."

"No, Ash. We're going do it now and you're gonna like it," May said.

Ash sighed. Then, he said, "Okay, May."

"Good," May said, putting two of her fingers together as she moved them closer to Ash's ass. After May plunged them inside, she mouthed Ash's cock as Zoey did the same to his sack, moaning as she began licking all over it and May suddenly stroked his cock, moaning too as she closed her eyes.

As for Dawn, she wrapped her hand on the bottom part of Ash's cock, moving closer to his nipple as she looked at him with those cute eyes of hers. Then, she mouthed his nipple and began sucking it like a baby.

"Oh, that feels so good. It really is," Ash said, moaning with the girls. May was right when she told Ash that he'd like this. Speaking of May, she moved her fingers faster. Then, she stroked his cock faster. Ash loved the sounds May was making. Her saliva dripped out of her mouth, touching Dawn's hand.

As Dawn switched nipples, she let go of his cock, letting May stroking it deep as she teased the wet nipple with her fingers. Removing Dawn's hat off her head, she rubbed her blue hair and said, "Use your tongue more, Dawn."

She did, then she pinched his wet nipple (the one she sucked on first) hard. "Use your teeth, Zoey," Ash said.

Doing as told, Zoey bit Ash's balls a little, still working her tongue through the sack. "Good girl, Zoey," Ash said. He suddenly feel himself almost reaching his climax. "I'm about to cum, May," Ash warned, but May ignored it.

Seconds later, Ash's cock ejaculated, smearing May's mouth with his love-goo. Ending her thrusting and stroking, May tasted his sperm through her mouth. Then, she swallowed it. Having two of her fingers ready on each hand as he spread his arms, Ash said, "Two of you sit on my fingers while the other one sit on my face."

As Dawn and Zoey let go of Ash's private parts, they and May removed their own clothes. After showing their bodies to Ash, Ash said, "Amazing bodies you girls have."

"Thanks," Zoey, Dawn, and May said together.

After moving towards Ash's fingers, Zoey and Dawn sat on them while May sat on his face. Then, Ash moved his tongue deep inside May's cunt, thrusting Dawn and Zoey's cunts as he began licking May's cunt hard.

"Oh, yes," May said, moaning with Dawn and Zoey. She then grabbed one of her decent-sized breasts and moved it in circles. Dawn did the same to her left breast. Zoey couldn't try it because she was flat-chested; her breasts were small. But instead, she flickered one of her fingers like a light switch while pinching the other one.

"Man, this is so amazing," Dawn said.

"Move your fingers faster, stud," Zoey said, now closing her eyes.

After hearing what Zoey just said, Ash moved his fingers faster on her cunt. Then he did Dawn's in the same rate. Pikachu finally woke up and saw Ash having a foursome with the girls. He smiled, loving what he was seeing. This was something he don't see everything, but it wasn't a bad thing.

More thrusts and licks later, the girls reached their climax simultaneously. Then, they got off Ash, trying to calm down as Ash got up and watched. After they calmed down, the group put their clothes back on while agreeing to do more after the Wallace Cup.

"I suggest we never tell Brock about this, guys," Ash said.

"Okay!" the girls said in unison. They and Ash can't wait for round two.

The End


End file.
